1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing damage to skin and mucosa in pet animals such as dogs and cats wherein the pet is afflicted with cancer and is subjected to radiation therapy, the method including a food composition to be used for this purpose.
2. The Prior Art
Clinical radiation therapy in animals with cancer is known to induce biochemical changes in normal animal tissues and cells resulting in damage thereto. A need clearly exists for means to ameliorate the damage to a patient's normal tissues during radiation therapy. Previous methods of affording such amelioration include the administration to the patient of chemical agents which often have undesirable side effects on the patient.